Forgotten Twins
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Bosnia and Hercegovina have their past, but nobody really seems to always remember them. My OCs, ONESHOT.


Forgotten twins

A young man is sitting on a rock, among bushes and trees on tops of a hill, guarding his sheep. He looks very serious, even though he has a young looking face. His brown hair is straight, and becomes darker when they get nearer to the tips. His brown eyes are concentrated on his task, making sure none of his sheep get too far away. He is wearing a simple used blue shirt with old trousers, a crucifix hanging from a chain around his neck. The man's senses perk up when he hears nearing footsteps, and sees a man with three goats. The newcomer is identical to him, except he wears a red scarf around his neck as well as a crucifix.

"_Bok. Jeste li dobro?(1)_" the man asks, and the shepherd nods. The man sits next to his identical self, holding his three goats by long ropes. "Hey Italy's been visiting a lot, hasn't he?" the man asks. The shepherd nods.

You must be asking yourself, who are these two people? Well, they are Bosnia and Hercegovina. The shepherd, Bosnia, looked at his twin, Hercegovina, who is patting his goats. They both live on a farm, where they keep their animals. They are two countries joined together, and also are ex-members of Yugoslavia.

"Hm…it's fine if he visits. It's not like many people remember us anyway." Bosnia grunts. Hercegovina smiles lightly.

"Don't say that. Ireland's a good friend." He replies gently. Bosnia stays silent. They stay in this still silence till the sky starts turning from blue to a dark red, caused by the sunset.

"We should get going." Bosnia grunts, standing up. Hercegovina follows him, and helps him round the sheep together, which follow their masters like good dogs. The hills at Bosnia's and Hercegovina's place are very rocky, and littered with bushes and trees. There's always a possibility during the summer, as it is now, that a snake will jump out at you, but that's very unlikely. Summer is always scorching hot there too, so it wasn't a surprise to the twins when they saw flames flickering in the distance. That didn't stop them from worrying.

"Let's go this way." Hercegovina proposes, going in a direction which made detour from the wildfire. It isn't very big, but it has been a windy day, and neither of the countries want to risk their animals to become roast lambs and goats.

When they arrive back to their small farm, they quickly put the goats and sheep back into their separate pens. The farms has three goats, eight sheep, a multitude of chicken, two cats, a dog, and two pigs, which are being fattened for winter. There's also a small garden next to the main house, where they grow carrots, salad, tomatoes and potato, and behind the house, there is a small vineyard, where they collect the grapes at the beginning of August and make wine.

When the twins finish feeding the animals, they go into their house. It isn't big, and it's made of cement like bricks, which keep the heat in during winter, and the heat out during summer, and is painted over with a peach colour. It's not much, but they are happy with it. Bosnia makes the table, while Hercegovina takes the Ćevapčići (2) out of their small oven. Before he can even put the food on the table, there is an enthusiastic knock on their door.

"It's me! Italy! Romano and I have come to visit!" Italy's voice exclaims from the other side of the door. Bosnia opens the door, and Italy jumps unto him. "Ciao, Bosnia!" he exclaims happily, hugging the living daylights out of Bosnia, who hugs him back gently. Neither Bosnia nor Hercegovina are the cuddly types to be honest, and they are quite shy anyway. Bosnia is able to get the overactive Italian off of him, and greets Romano. He leads the guests to the small dining room, where Hercegovina has put the ćevapčići(2) on the table, as well as salad and Rakia(3). He smiles at them politely, and motions them to their places. "Oh! We interrupted your meal! Sorry!"

"It's OK, we hadn't started yet." Bosnia grunted, his face stern as always. The four countries sat down at the table, and after saying a prayer of thanks to God, they start eating.

"Hey, hey, Hercegovina, how are you? Tourists always doing well?!" Italy exclaims suddenly. Hercegovina sighs.

"Italy, they are not 'tourists', they are 'pilgrims'. I try to call Medugorje as a 'tourism spot' as less as possible. But otherwise, yes all is doing well." He nods, earning an agreeing look from Bosnia.

"Hm...Our people like to go there a lot...How's your relationship with Serbia? Any better?" Romano asks bluntly.

"_Fratello_(4)! Y-You shouldn't ask things like that!" Italy flusters, noticing how the two host countries tense at the name. Bosnia shakes badly as Hercegovina starts to poke at his salad.

"W-well...he's been leaving us alone...which is good...but...the scars are still there. And I don't think they'll leave any time soon..." Hercegovina mumbles. The two pair of twins stay in silence till the end of the meal. When the italian brothers decide it's time to leave, Italy hugs them both.

"I'm sorry about what Romano said..." he apologizes in his usual over exagerated manner.

"It's OK, really." They younger Slovak speaking country reassures, smiling gently. However, when Romano and Italy are gone, Bosnia knocks over a chair, completely breaking it. His brother looks at him sadly.

"I wish people would just remember us from time to time..." Bosnia grinds his teeth in anger. "It's always 'oh, the one Serbia did this to', or 'Wait, do you mean Yugoslavia? I thought that didn't exist anymore'. Even though we were also countries who had been victims of the Soviet Union...I hate it!"

"_Dragi brate_(5), calm down." Hercegovina says quietly, his skin prickling.

"Calm down?_ Calm down?!_ How can I be calm?! Nobody knows us! Nobody cares!" Bosnia shouts. "Even Canada is more remembered than we are! Sure, the politicians know about us, but they don't give a shit if we disappeared or not! The majority of the population of the world thinks we still Yugoslavia, and then there's bloody Serbia...Why does everybody think that he's a victim!? It's his fault that-!"

"_Šuti!(6)" _Hercegovina yells, causing Bosnia to close his mouth. They stay in a suffocating silence, and Hercegovina picks up the pieces of the chair, throwing them on the woodfire pile. "I know how you feel. But there's nothing we can do about are old nations. We have been occupied and ruled over, abused and beaten, like any other country could be. But we've escaped from that, haven't we...? You, me, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia...all of us. And we're not completely invisible..." Hercegovina soothes, cleaning up the plates as Bosnia puts away the left over food in the fridge.

"We might as well be..." he grunts.

"Poeple like Mostar and Sarajevo, they know about us through history. We are not completely forgotten." Hercegovina retorts dryly. "Now, stop going on about the past. It only makes it worse."

Bosnia nods, and walks to his bedroom. The twins share a bedroom, and sleep in the same bed. Not because they were twins, but for protection. Bosnia often gets nightmares, and Hercegovina has come to be scared of the dark. 'It's all of Serbia's and Russia's fault...' he grumbles mentally, cursing two said countries. Croatia wasn't any better though.

Sure, they're close and all that, but the girl joined the EU not long ago, telling Bosnia and Hercegovina they should also join the EU. None of the Slovak countries are particularly rich, and being part of the EU would probably help them financially, but neither Bosnia nor Hercegovina like the idea of being part of an 'empire' again. Their independence is something they treasure. Bosnia strips his working shirt, and looks in the mirror. Scars are criss crossed on his back and shoulders, most of them already faded and bearly noticeable, some more recent but old. Bosnia frowns, and rummages through his drawers for a nightshirt. It's very hot during the Summer, so no need for proper pajamas. When he finds one, he goes to the bathroom to wash.

Meanwhile, Hercegovina puts the dishes in the dishwasher. He looks out the window, and sees the small wild fire slowly become smaller. He sighs in relief, before leaving the dining room. Yet, he stops, as he notices the picture frame on the table on the joint living room. It shows Bosnia, himself, Croatia, Albania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Montenegro, Macedonia and Serbia. They are all smiling in the frayed pictures, and look quite young, wearing thwir traditional outfits. Hercegovina can't quite remember the occasion of when the photo was taken, but he remembers that at the time, they had all been great friends. He sighs and turns away from the room, turning the lights off as he did.

It's a bad idea thinking about the past, even though the scars and pain will always remind him of it. Serbia had been a good friend...now he was an enemy. Well, not really they were just in an sort of awkward relationship, that was inbetween dislike and war.

Hercegovina frowns. Why did it have to be like this? Slovakia had been seperated from them all when Serbia created Yugoslavia, which included Macedonia, Croatia, Slovenia, Bosnia, Hercegovina and Montenegro, and Albania had stopped talking to them altogether. The twins had become friend with the Baltic states and Ukraine, but since the Soviet Union had dissolved, they only saw each other to world meetings.

Isolating oneself is also a bad idea, but there's nothing Hercegovina can do about that. His poeple are still wounded now, and it's going to take a while to heal up the hate, and to let the revenge-thirsty Bosnien and Hercegovinian people open themselves to the world once again completely.

Hercegovina enters the bedroom. The lights are on, and he looks outside. The full moon iss beautiful, and stars twinkle everywhere. Hercegovina smiles. He likes the dark outside, it's always so beautiful, but he hates the dark inside a room. It makes him feel locked in and caged. Bosnia comes out the bathroom, already changed into his night shirt. Hercegovina grabs his own nightshirt, and enters the bathroom in turn.

Bosnia sighs, and sits on his bed, head lowered. He hates fighting, and he hates disliking others, but he can't help but dislike Serbia. He doesn't want it that way, but there's nothing he can do about it. The only person he and his twin see frequently are Croatia and Slovenia. But both of those countries are now in the EU, and the twins can't really go visit them anymore, so they are currently international loners, like Latvia. Italy and Ireland visit the a lot, but not really as friends, more like tourists...Bosnia isn't even sure who are his allies...wait, does he even have any allies at all...?

"Grrr...I don't know anymore..." he sighs, a little upset.

"What don't you know anymore?" Hercegovina asks, looking at his twin with a confused look. Bosnia looks back, and gives him a stiff smile (smiling isn't really his thing...).

"Oh, nothing really." He lies. Hercegovina nods, and sits on the other side of the bed.

"It'll get better...I'm sure it will." He mutters to himself, smiling reassuringly to Bosnia. The latter nods, and stands up.

"I'm turning the lights off." He says in advance, as Hercegovina quickly gets into the bed, covering the duvet over his head, and closing his eyes tightly.

_Click._

All is dark. Hercegovina shivers. It's summer, yet he's shivering. Bosnia gets into the bed quickly, and wraps his arms around Hercegovina in a protective manner. Hercegovina snuggles into his older twin's embrace.

"Hercegovina...there's no need to be scared of the dark. Here, you're free, not locked up." Bosnia whispers gently. The younger twin nods.

"I know." He answers, falling asleep.

"_No! Stop it! I'm sorry, just don't lock me up!" No matter how much he begs, Serbia didn't listen to him. I'm being dragged by the back of my shirt, and there's nothing I can do about it. Serbia is stronger than me afterall. _

"_Stop your whining!" Serbia yells as he throws me into the cellar. "You can stay there until you tell me what really happened in Medugorje!"_

"_I've already told you the truth!" I shout back. "Please, you have to believe me! Those children have done nothing wrong!" _

"_Tsch, lies!" Serbia spits as he forcefully puts the handcuffs on me. "Underlings that lie get punished, Hercegovina, you know better than anybody else." He walks away. Tears are forming in my eyes. Not again, I don't want to be on my own again!_

"_Serbia!" I shout, trying to get the smallest amount of mercy out of my old friend, but he ignores me and shuts the door, darkness engulfing me._

Hercegovina wakes up with a start, sweating. He doesn't usually get nightmares, so this way unusual for him. He hears a whimper, and looks at Bosnia. He's crying and sweating, and his trembling. Not out of cold, but out of fear. He's still asleep though. Hercegovina leans his forehead against his shoulder.

"Shh, it's OK Bosnia...you're home, you're with me...Serbia isn't here." He soothes gently. Bosnia opens his eyes slowly, and looks at Hercegovina.

"M-Mostar was...was...being shot...buildings...people...everything..." he sobs. Hercegovina is the only one who sees him so vulnerable. Bosnia takes deep breathes, and tries to even out his heart rythm.

Hercegovina starts humming. But not just randomly humming. He's humming the tune to a traditional Bosniak lullaby, called 'Spavaj sine (7)'.

"_Nini, sine, spavaj sine_

_San te prevario_

_Beša ti se, beša ti se_

_Na moru kovala_

_Jedni kuju, jedni kuju_

_Drugi pozlaćuju_

_Treći nose, treći nose_

_Od zlata jabuku_

_Pati majka, pati majka_

_Udova ostala_

_Pati majka, pati majka_

_Udova ostala._(8)"

Hercegovina sings quietly, until Bosnia is sleeping once more. Hercegovina smiles. It's funny how at times like this, he acts like the big brother. But that doesn't bother him. At least he can be there for his brother, like Bosnia can be there for him.

'It'll get better...I hope it gets better. It needs to get better...' Hercegovina thinks to himself. "It's alright, _brate _(9). People will slowly remember us, and we won't be alone anymore...We won't be forgotten forever."

**YAY. !**

**Bok. Jeste li dobro?: Hi. Are you alright?**

**Ćevapčići: Ćevapi or ćevapčići is a grilled dish of minced meat, a type of kebab, found traditionally in the countries of southeastern Europe.**

**Rakia:** **Rakia is a popular alcoholic beverage in Southeast Europe produced by distillation of fermented fruit. The alcohol content of rakia is normally 40% ABV, but home-produced rakia can be stronger.**

**Fratello: 'Brother' in Italian.**

**Dragi brate: 'Dear Brother' in Croatian (Bosnian/Hercegovinian).**

**Šuti!: 'Shut up!' in Croatian (Bosnian/Hercegovinian).**

**Spavaj sine: 'Sleep, son' in Croatian (Bosnian/Hercegovinian).**

**Song:**

**There there son, sleep son**

**The sleep has overtaken you**

**Your bed, your little bed**

**Was carved out at sea**

**Ones are carving, ones are carving**

**Others are goldplating**

**The third are carrying, the third are carrying**

**The golden apple**

**Your mother is in pain, your mother is in pain**

**Became a widow**

**Your mother is in pain, your mother is in pain**

**Became a widow. **

**(Depressing song...)**

**Brate: 'Brother' in Croatian (Bosnian/Hercegovina)**

**YES I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF Ocs for these two, but this is my version! My version of Bosnia and Hercegovina. AND BTW, if anybody disagrees with anything written in the story, well YOU KNOW WHAT? I live there. So I would know a few things! **

**Please tell me what you thought about the story! :3**


End file.
